


The One Where Prompto Does Not Want To Be In The Middle

by Kuroosama



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Camping, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Friendship/Love, M/M, OT4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28456068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroosama/pseuds/Kuroosama
Summary: Camping is all fun and games until it is time to get to sleep.-Or, when Prompto refuses to sleep in the middle of them.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum, Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 3
Kudos: 76





	The One Where Prompto Does Not Want To Be In The Middle

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old draft I had around and I completely forgot about it.  
> I seriously tried to include more Ignis x Prompto but I simply couldn't and I'm sorry for that.  
> [not beta-read, sorry]

**The one where Prompto does not want to be in the middle**

Sleeping in the camping tent was always a challenge in Prompto’s opinion. It is not as if he does not like camping, it was pretty nice being able to sit under the stars and gaze them, it was relaxing. Sometimes Noctis would sit behind him, embracing him in a warm hug. They would spend a long time chatting and exchanging affectionate touches until both of them felt like sleeping. Other times Gladio would join him, and the shield would let the blond lay his head on his lap. More often than not Prompto ended up sleeping while feeling his hair being played by dexterous and caring fingers. And whenever Ignis had time to spare, he would also join him after cleaning the mess they did during dinner. They would sit close to each other, arms intertwined and holding hands; their chats revolved around the universe and nature. It was pleasant listening to Ignis calm voice, and the counselor was like an encyclopedia, really, whenever Prompto had a question about the topics they discussed Ignis would have something new to add about it.

Therefore, camping was good. Prompto could not complain. However, fitting everybody inside the camping tent was always a fight to see who would sleep where. Tonight was not any different. All the four of them started a heated discussion about whose turn was to sleep in the middle - or according to Prompto: hell. He still could not get used to be sandwiched by his friends, specially when he woke up in the middle of the night feeling hot and sweaty all because arms and legs were all over him.

"It's Prompto and Ignis’ turn" said Noctis in an imperative but sleepy and soft tone; he was already retreating himself to the far right side of the tent and getting comfortable in his improvised bed. Now no one would be able to get the Prince out of there, which meant that now the discussion was between the other three men.

“Alright...” Ignis sighed, it was evident that he was too tired to discuss about trivial things, “I will be in the middle, next to Noctis.” He waved a hand on the general direction of Prompto and Gladio, as if saying ‘do whatever just go to sleep', and lied down by the Prince’s side.

“Okay…” Prompto arched one eyebrow watching Ignis’ movements for a few more seconds, “I guess then I will fight with you big guy!” The blond chuckled and looked at Gladio determined.

Gladio laughed loud, “I don't think so,” the man held Prompto by the waist, pulling him close enough for their noses touch “You are going to sleep in the middle. You wanting it or not.” Gladio's smile was mischievous and Prompto did not have time to retort. The next second he was easily being manhandled by Gladio and lied down on the sleeping-bag next to Ignis.

“Oh c’mon! Not fair!” Prompto tried starting an argument, he was pouting by this point, but before he could say anything else his face was turned by caring hands to the right side. Prompto stared at Noctis’ bright beautiful eyes. The Prince was bending over Ignis to be able to come over to him, half of his body on top of Ignis and the other half still on his sleeping-bag.

“Good night, Prompto.” The Prince said, giving the blond one loving peck on the lips and soon he was back to his bed.

Whatever argument Prompto had prepeared slowly died in the back of his mind as he felt his cheeks getting bright red and all his body on fire. He heard a chuckle by his side. Big, strong tattooed arms encircling his waist and hot steady breathing faintly touching his neck. Prompto sighed, closing his eyes; a small smile adorning his lips. He was sure tomorrow he would complain about how hot he was throughout the night but right now, in the comfort of those arms and remembering that caring good-night kiss, Prompto fell asleep.


End file.
